Fall la la la la la Link!
by Lizalu9
Summary: Lizzy is ready for school to be out for the winter but things get hairy when she finds out Link is in her world. With christmas just around the corner, and Lizzy's family trip to oklahoma just around the corner, what will Lizzy, Keri, Aaron, and Jack do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

Lizzy stepped off the bus rolling her eyes at everyone on the bus. They were all laughing at the fact that she wore slouch caps with cardigans. Why on earth are Tracy, Amanda, and Leslie so popular?

"Idiots. They have no idea what they are talking about." Lizzy thought to herself. 'They don't even ware slouch caps so how would they know?" said Lizzy out loud. Lizzy stopped and turned on her heel. She raised her hand high in the air and waved.

"By. See you guys on monday. Looking forward to it. I'll save you a seat." said Lizzy sarcastically. Lizzy knew that they thought she was a loser with her Triforce necklace the fire emblem medallion, and super Mario Brothers key chain. So what? she liked video games.

"Lizzy!" called her neighbor Jack. Jack was nice but he got pushed around by people at school just as much as she was. Inside Lizzy actually felt sorry for him.

"hey Jack. How was your day?" said Lizzy not really in a good mood for chatting.

"It was better than yesterday! I ended up sticking around the rest of the nerds all day. So the slickers stayed away. For once." said Jack. The "Slickers" were a group of guys at their school who liked to be jerks. They always wore they're hair slicked back, and jack and Lizzy thought it ridiculous.

"I'll see you later. I've got to start on my English paper." said Lizzy.

"Oh. Yeah me too. Oh, what are you writing about?" said Jack.

"Well she said write a two page story about your favorite fictional character so I'm writing about Link."

"Wow. That's brave. I'm writing about Ike from Fire Emblem." said Jack.

"Whoa! Cool beans!"

You know she'll pick three or five of them to have the student read out loud, right?" said Jack.

"Yeah. I'm ready for it although she probably wont pick mine." said Lizzy.

"Yeah well see you later." said Jack.

Lizzy walked up the ramp of the trailer she lived in. yet another thing for everyone at school to make fun of her for. oh well. She wiped off her feet and headed straight for her room. she opened the door. Geez, Aaron must have been in here already.

"Aaron! What did you do in my room?" said Lizzy walking a full three steps to her brother Arron's room. She pushed the door open and found him sitting in his room studying.

"I didn't do anything Lizzy. Leave me alone." said Aaron.

"Grrrhrhh." said Lizzy making her way back to her room. she set down her backpack and sat down on her bed. she heard a cry of pain as soon as she sat.

"What the heck?" said Lizzy jumping up from her bed. Lizzy ripped off the blanket. What she found startled her. A young boy of about eleven or so laying limp and lifeless. He was dressed in green.

"Oh my G-" Lizzy stopped herself. He needed help. Lizzy lightly touched his arm. Nothing. Lizzy inched closer to the bed getting a closer look. He was bleeding.

Lizzy rushed for the first aid supplies.

"Aaron! where is the first aid stuff?" Lizzy called as she dug in the cabinet.

"Why?" said Aaron coming to the bathroom where Lizzy was.

"Don't ask pointless questions." said Lizzy.

" It's in Mom and Dad's bathroom."

"Thanks you can go back to your room now."

"Lizzy. I don't feel like going."

"To bad. Now go!" said Lizzy running to the other end of the house. Lizzy grabbed the kit and went back to her room. She shut the door ans set the kit of the ground. Lizzy worried about explaining this to her parents. Would they even believe her? Probably not. She started checking for other injuries. He had a gash worthy of cleaning on the back of his head. Lizzy had just opened the rubbing alcohol when she heard the door open. It was her brother.

"What are you doing? Who's that?" said Aaron.

"He's someone who needs our help. Give me a hand will you?" said Lizzy.

"Should we call Mom and Dad?"

"No! I mean come on Aaron. Would they even believe you?"

"No."

"Exactly. Prop up his head while I pour the rubbing alcohol." said Lizzy opening the bottle of alcohol.

" That's not rubbing alcohol. That's Dad's gin." said Aaron as he lifted the boy's head and his eyes grew wide.

"I know. I know. Don't tell okay?" said Lizzy.

Aaron signed. "Okay."

Lizzy drizzled the liquid on the gash on his head. then wiped it off with a rag. Lizzy and Aaron started settling him into the trundle bed below Lizzy's bed.

"Okay. I need you to stay here with him while I make some food okay?" said Lizzy.

"Okay. What do we do when Mom and Dad when they get home?"

"We'll just have to tell them and prove it by showing them Link." said Lizzy.

Lizzy decided that she should make chili. It would probably remind him of home. that would be good right? Twenty minutes passed when Lizzy heard Aaron calling her.

Lizzy rushed to her room. Link had tears on his face and he was clenching his teeth while his hands wrung the blanket corner. Lizzy grabbed Link's hand.

"Link. Listen. My name is Lizzy. I know you're in a lot of pain but you have to stay calm."

Link looked up and swallowed hard. He breathed out sharply.

"Where- Where- Where is Aryll?"

"Aryll? Your sister right? I don't know. Link focus okay? I need you to tell me where it hurts."

"My head. a lot. right here. Ow!" said Link pointing at the gash on the back of his head.

"Oh. Umm... Okay. I'll be right back." said Lizzy leaving the room.

"Who are you?" said Link.

"I'm Aaron. Lizzy is my sister. How did you end up here?"

"I..." Link stopped. "Where am I? Where's Gannondorf? That bird. Did you kill it?" said Link.

"You're- you're um... uhh..." Aaron stumbled on his words. How was he supposed to explain this.

"Here Link swallow this." said Lizzy handing Link a small, round, orange, thing that looked like it could be a seed.

"What is it?"

"Something that will help just swallow it with water." said Lizzy. Then everyone froze. they heard the front door creak.

"Oh crap." said Aaron getting up to check on who it was.

"Guys! I'm home! Something smells good. Oh hey Aaron. Aaron what's the matter? You look so serious." said Lizzy's older sister Keri.

"Umm... Well... We." Aaron had no time to explain before there was noise coming from Lizzy's room.

"What's going on?" said Keri making her way back to the room she shared with Lizzy. Keri opened the door .

"Who the-? OH MY G-. WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS!?" said Keri. Giving Lizzy and Aaron a look of displeasure.

"Not a joke. We found him like two hours ago. I don't know what to do." said Lizzy. Then they heard the phone ring. Lizzy rushed to the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Oh. Hello Ms. Hartman. I need to speak to your mother." said the voice on the other end.

"Oh. Mr. Romano. How nice to hear from you." said Lizzy although that's not really how she felt.

"Yes well, go on now hand the phone to your mother."

"My Mom isn't home yet. Sorry." said Lizzy hoping he would hang up. Happily he did. Lizzy got an idea. She dialed the number for Jack's house.

"Jack. Hey I need you over here. Can you get over here?"

"Yeah, why? What's going on?" said Jack on the other end.

"Come over and see for yourself. trust me. if I tried to tell you, you wouldn't believe me." said Lizzy


	2. Chapter 2 Done! Undone!

**Chapter two.**

Jack closed the little spiral on the desk in his room. He brushed his dark curls out of his eyes. Jack looked around his room.

'Oh Lord. I've so much work to do.' he thought to himself. he switched off the light in his room. Jack left his house and walked the full 50 feet to Lizzy's house.

Lizzy opened the door and met him in the front yard.

"Jack, thanks for coming. Okay this is insane but just come on." said Lizzy.

"Okay. What's going on?"

"Just go inside and wait a second." said Lizzy running back inside the little blue trailer. Jack followed Lizzy. As he did a knot began to tie in his stomach. Jack stepped into the living room.

"Okay wait here." said Lizzy running to her room.

"Lizzy, please tell me your not going to do anything weird." said Jack sitting on the couch.

"Don't be ridiculous. Just get ready for a shock. I'm serious. This is crazy." said Lizzy followed by an odd sounding grunt. Jack was starting to feel uncomfortable. What was going on, and why did Lizzy make him come.

"Okay fallow me." said Lizzy. Jack walked to the back of the trailer and entered into what he assumed to be Lizzy's room judging by the decor. a wii sitting on the dresser next to a t.v. a book shelf full of second hand video games, controllers, batteries, and memory cards. Zelda, fire emblem, kingdom hearts, and final fantasy posters all hung right next to a bed with an electric blue bed spread on it. But those things didn't surprise him. What surprised him was what was in the bed. There laid a boy who he thought resembled Link.

"What the heck Liz!? Is this some type of joke?" said Jack surprised at the sight of the room.

"No joke. I have no clue how this happened but here he is. Link." said Lizzy trying to reason with him.

"How do you know this isn't some type of trick?"

"Jack, just look at him. Does he look like some random dude in a costume?"

"No. I guess not." said Jack moving closer toward the door. Lizzy and Jack left the room and met Keri & Aaron in the living room.

"So what do we do?" said Lizzy.

"Yeah. First question on the list is do we tell our parents?" said Keri looking at each of the faces. Everyone answered at once.

"No."Everyone said.

"Okay next question is, Where do we keep him until he goes back?" said Aaron.

"Good question. I've got some money in the bank. Should we put him in a hotel?" said Jack.

"Bad idea. That would be a culture shock for sure. He needs to stay somewhere where we can watch him closely." said Lizzy.

"Okay. But who's house does he stay at?' said Jack. Everyone's eyes drifted towards Aaron.

"Hey you have a bunk bed in your room. You could sleep on the bottom and Link could sleep on the top. Your parents wouldn't see him that way." said Jack.

"Hey yeah. That could work." said Aaron.

"wait guys. There's still a flaw in the plan here." said Lizzy raising an eyebrow.

"What?" said Keri.

"What happens when we go to school?"said Lizzy.

"This does propose a question. Maybe a babysitter?" said Jack.

" That's a terrible idea! Who would we hire anyways?" said Lizzy. Just as she said that Lizzy, Keri, and Aaron's older sister Clare entered the house.

"Whoa! Nerd alert. i didn't know there was a meeting today." said Clare setting down a shopping bag. and kicking off her heels followed by flopping down on the couch. Clare looked around the room. Everyone was staring at her.

"It was an emergency meeting today." said Keri in a sarcastic tone.

"We need your help." said Aaron.

"What? What's the matter with you guys?"said Clare.

"Okay I know you believe me until you see it for yourself but Link from Wind Waker is here in our world. he's pretty banged up, I don't know how to get him back and I need you to babysit for me until we figure something out." said Lizzy finishing with a deep sharp quick inhale of asthma medicine.

"Wow. See, I always knew you were attention hungry but this is a whole new level of insanity." said Clare leaving the room and going to the room that she shared with Keri and Lizzy.

"No! You're not ready to explain yourself." said Lizzy chasing after Clare.

" Knock it off Lizzy. the joke has gone on to long." said Clare pushing the door open. Instead of finding her room in a normal state she found Link standing up on one of the beds with his bow readied and aimed right through the open window at something.

"SHH! Hold on." said Link. Then he released the arrow and Clare heard the sound of an arrow going through an animal.

"There. Now who are you?" said Link putting awat his bow and arrow.

"Umm... I'm Clare. And you are?" said Clare.

"I'm Link! Do you live here?" said Link jumping off the bed and landing feet first on the ground.

"Yess. I thought Lizzy said you were hurt."

"I was." said Link fallowed by a smile. There was a long pause.

"So your... not hurt anymore?"

"Nope." said Link as he left the room and walked into the living room.

"Hi. I'm out one fairy anyone know where the nearest fountain is?" said Link.

"Umm... No." said Lizzy.

"Do you beleive us now?" said Keri.

"Yeah. This has to be him. Either that or this kids entirely crazy." said Clare.

"So will you babysit him?" said Aaron.

"No! You think I can handle a kid who is trained with a spear!?" said Clare.

"It's a sword and yes." said Jack.

"One day. I'll watch him one day -"

"Yes!"

"For a price." Clare said.

"What? Are you serious Clare? Your making your family pay for one day?" said Aaron.

"Yup. Five bucks an hour." said Clare.

"Okay now that isn't fair. You know we only get Five bucks a week!"

"Then i guess you'll have to kiss your used skyward sword game goodbye for a while." said Clare.

"That's not funny." said Lizzy through clenched teeth.

"I guess this means Link is going to have a culture shock." said Jack.

"What?" said Keri.

"Link will have to go to school with us." said Jack.

"Jack! No! There's no way I'm putting him through that!" said Lizzy. This sparked an argument between Jack and Lizzy for about twenty seconds.

"How old are you Link?" said Keri.

" Twelve." said Link.

"Perfect so is Aaron. He can stick around with Aaron Liz." said Keri reasoning with Lizzy.

"Fine. School, culture shock and all that goes with it for you then." said Lizzy.

"Okay. What is school like?" said Link.

"We'll spend the weekend educating him about here so culture shock is minimized." said Keri.

"School is... Have you ever been to Windfall Island?" said Jack.

"Uh Huh." said Link.

"It's like that." said Keri.

"You mean, not everyone is nice or fun to be around but there are some?" said Link tilting his head.

"Yup." said Lizzy.

**Yay! Two chapters! Reveiw! Tell me what you think.**

**-Liz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Bus Adventure.

Lizzy shook Link awake the next day, hitting her head on the ceiling several times in the process. Lizzy's parents left the house about ten minutes ago to shop for groceries.

"Link, get up! My parents won't be home for three hours! This is the time to get ready to come up with your back story." said Lizzy. Link opened his eyes. Link squinted in the light of the ceiling fan. Link climbed dowm the ladder and nearly hit his head on the fan on his way down.

"Okay. Here's the game plan." said Lizzy looking down at Link.

"We're going to the... Clothing store so you can blend in with the rest of the kids." said Keri.

"CRAP!" said Jack looking down at his shoe.

"What?" said the rest of the people in the room looking down toward his shoe. They all saw a large scorpion on his foot.

"Get- it- OFF!" said Jack doing his best to stay calm. Before anyone else said anything, Link picked up his boomerang and killed the nasty little creature. Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why are you so scared by those things? They're so small! You could have killed it yourself." said Link putting away his boomerang.

"Anyway, Let's go." said Aaron.

"Wait. Are you hungry?" said Keri turning toward Link.

"I'm fine. I've got some soup from my grandma." said Link.

"Right." said Lizzy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lizzy, Keri, and the rest of the gang made there way to the city bus stop. Link was puzzled.

"Where is all the water? And the boats?"

"What?" said Jack.

"There's not any in this area. just land, so we take land mobile uhh... Mobiles?" said Keri.

"Uhh... Yeah. What she said. So, we'll be taking the bus it should be here in... oh here it is now." said Lizzy. The group turned their heads and saw the bus approaching the station. The door opened the bus driver gave Link an odd look. The group stepped on while Lizzy paid the driver. Link followed the rest to the back of the bus and sat right next to the window. Before anyone else could a little girl who was already there ran over and climbed up into the seat next to Link.

"Hi. I'm Sarah. Your clothes are funny. What's your name?" said the little girl who was staring at Link's hat.

"Oh I'm Link."

"Can I try on your hat?"

"Uhh... No." said Link as he attempted to scoot away. Link looked and saw Lizzy making her way to where Link was.

"Hey. Who's your... buddy?"

"Umm... Sarah." said Link.

"Yeah. This is my buddy Link. Link, I'm going to kiss you." said Sarah.

'Hahaha! This is so weird.' thought Lizzy to herself.

"Well before you do that tell me where your Mommy is. On second thought, Yo! People on the bus! This chick is trying to kiss my brother here. Can i get a parent please?" said Lizzy. The whole bus turned and saw sarah sitting there next to the boy in strange clothes. A lady shot up from her seat and rushed to the back of the bus, picked up her little six year old and left without a word. But not before Sarah planted big a kiss on Link's cheek. Link's hand immediately shot right up to his face where he proceeded to wipe with a loud "Uhn! GROSS! DEAR DIN WHY!?" Lizzy broke into laughter.

"Well, well, well. Now I know how you feel about girls." said Lizzy finally able to take her seat. The bus slowly pulled away from the stop and drove through the small but not tiny texas town on it's way to the mall.

"What is that?" said Link pointing at a local sports bar called 'Where's Ralfie?' "Is it an advertisment for a quest? What is the reward?"

"Oh no that's a... Tavern. Why do you want Money?" said Lizzy.

"When I get back where I came from I need money to save my sister." said Link.

"Oh." Lizzy thought for a moment. "When you get back to where you came from there's a tunnel under your grandmothers house. go thruogh it and open the chest to find one hundred rupees." said Lizzy.

"How would you know if there's a tunnel under her house?"

"Oh. Lots of grandmothers do. Mine does." said Lizzy thinking up an exuse as fast she could.

"Oh."

"yeah. So what colors do you like?" said Lizzy.

"Umm... Blue, Orange, Green, Brown, and yellow." said Link.

"Yeah. I guessed you liked green."

"Hey! My grandma maid me ware this on my birthday okay? Not my fault that I ware these all the time. It's not my fault that..." Link trailed off.

"Hey. You okay?" said Lizzy seeing a regretful look on his face.

"It's my fault Aryill is gone." said Link staring at his hands. "If I hadn't gone up there to help Tetra Aryill would not have fallowed me and that bird wouldn't have- Wouldn't have- Snatched her up." said Link looking away from Lizzy and looking as though he was about to cry.

"Link. It's not your fault." said Keri turning around in her seat to face Link. "Howe were you supposed to know it was going to come back?" said Keri.

"I don't know but I at least should have been smart enough to get her inside. i should've known better." said Link.

"But your going to save her. You left home and put your own life at stake to help her. That should make up for it." said Aaron.

"I guess so."

"Oh. Check it out. We're here! you ready Link?" said Jack.

"Yeah." said Link standing up forcing a smile on his face.

"You guys are right. I have to stop blaming myself and get back in the game." said Link.

"That's the spirit!" said Keri. Keri gave Link a side hug followed by a quick kiss on the forehead. But this time Link didn't mind.

"Okay guys! Let's go! Time to get Link here suitable threads for our culture." said Lizzy.

"Yeah! Wait, how am I going to blend in until I get new clothes?" said Link.

"You won't." said Keri.

"Sounds great." said Link rolling his eyes. And with that the group made there way into the mall crowded with people.

"Wow. How do you do anything in a place like this?" said Link.

"Push. Walk. Trudge through the crowd." said Jack.

"Okay. I got this." said Link. "I'm hungry." he concluded.

"Great. There's no restaurant in this town that sells elixir soup." said Jack.


	4. Chapter 4 Mall crawl

Link picked up a green and white baseball t-shirt and held it up to his chest.

"Should I even try this on?" said Link.

"Totally! You'd look so cute!" said Keri.

"Okay. It's uhh... seven rupees. That's okay right?" said Link looking at the tag.'

"Here we call them dollars but sure that's fine." said Aaron.

"Oh Link! You gotta try this one on!" said Lizzy holding up a lavender shirt with black and white graphics of an eagle in the wind with the moon in the far upper left hand corner of the shirt.

"Wow." said Link looking at the shirt. Link made his way to where Lizzy was and examined the shirt.

"Check it out they got it in girl cut too! I'm gonna go for it!" said Lizzy.

"Oooh." said Link. Link was staring at a rack with several different types of hats and was staring at one that was a bear head of a panda.

"Can we get that one?" said Link.

"Uhh, that hat is twenty five bucks. If we get that hat we won't be getting anything else. Trust me it's not worth it." said Jack. Just as he said that an old lady was passing by. The old woman stared at them for a moment and then began to dig through her old lady purse as she spoke.

"You poor dears. Here take some money. I've got plenty and you need it more than I do." said the Lady. The lady pulled out a wad of twenty dollar bills and handed it to Aaron. Before any of them had a chance to speak the woman walked away.

"I guess you're getting that hat." said Aaron.

"And I'm getting that dress." said Keri.

"And I'm getting that wallet." said Jack.

"And I'm getting that sweater vest." said Aaron.

"And I'm getting a wii motion plus! Finally!" said Lizzy going into a little leap of joy!

"Can we grab some food? I'm about to see stars." said Link.

"Drink this." said Jack handing Link his cup of coffee. Lizzy pulled off her fabric headband and slapped Jack with it.

"You idiot! Look at him! He's like four feet eleven inches! That stuff is going to make his head spin!" said Lizzy.

"Naw! He'll be fine. I started drinking that when I was smaller than him!" said Jack.

"And you were completely crazy starting then!" said Lizzy. Lizzy and the others all looked at Link with his head back all the way the cup at his lips.

"Did you just drink all of that?" said Aaron.

"Yeah! That stuff was so good. Is there anymore?" said Link as his eyes grew wide.

"Yup. Come on I'll buy you a cup with lunch." said Jack putting his arm on jacks shoulder as the group made their way to the cashier stand. After they paid their total they made their way to the nearest food spot. By the time they sat down at the restaurant Link was completely high on that one cup of coffee. When they sat down at the corner booth Lizzy decided to be brave and sat right next to Link.

"Okay. I know that stuff can make you feel a little jittery but I need you to do your best to stay calm." said Lizzy.

"I'll try my best." said Link wide-eyed. Link picked up a fork and immediately dropped it on the table.

"Dude. Look what you did! He's completely zonked!" said Keri.

"No I'm fine. I just wish they had this stuff back home so I could have good energy for when I fight. Man I tell you what I better have some of this stuff when I fight Gannondorf. Oh boy when I fight him I will kill him!" said Link slamming his hand on the table. followed by a quiet "Ow." Then without any warning Link's eyes shut and his head hit the table.

"Oh Crackers." said Lizzy. Lizzy gave Link a gentle shove on the shoulder to wake him up. He didn't budge.

"He's out cold." said Aaron.

"The old crash." said Jack reclining slightly back putting his hands behind his head.

"You jerk." said Keri giving Jack a withering glare. Keri shoved Jack who was sitting right next to her which caused him to fall off the booth bench. The waitress approached the table and only glanced at Jack for a moment then began to focus on Link.

"Is your friend okay?" said the waitress.

"Oh him? Oh he's fine. He's just a little pooped. First time trying coffee." said Aaron.

"Oh." said The waitress setting down the potato soup in front of Link. That woke him up.

"What? What? where are we? Oh yeah. SOUP! YAY!" said Link picking up the spoon.

"Shh. We're in a restaurant! said Lizzy.

"Sorry." said Link with a spoon full of soup in his mouth. Lizzy wiped the bit of potato that landed on her cheek from Links mouth.

"Ew. Anyway, Pizza time!" said Lizzy picking up her first piece of bacon meatball chicken pizza.

"Liz you're such a carnivore!" said Jack who secretly had a crush on Lizzy.

"Shut up." said Lizzy allowing more pizza to spray out of her mouth onto Jacks face.

"EW!" said Jack picking up a napkin and vigorously wiping his face.

"That's what you get you pirate." said Lizzy.

"Oh my gosh!" said Aaron.

"What?" said Keri.

"We have to go to church tomorrow." said Aaron as he face palmed.

"Crap." said Keri.

"What do we do?" said Jack.

"Well, one of us could play sick." said Lizzy.

"No that won't work. Mom and Dad will take us regardless of whether or not we're sick." said Keri.

"True. I've seen you hurling in the bushes outside. My parents are like that too so that definitely won't work." said Jack.

"What about taking the church bus?" said Aaron.

"That could work. we can just say we want to see our friend's and hang out for a bit and then tell everyone you're our cousin." said Keri.

"Alright we'll have to pick a name for you. There's no way anyone will believe that your name is Link." said Jack.

"His name will be Jimmy." said Lizzy.

"That sound's good to me." said Link.

"Let's get home. Before my Mom gets worried about me." said Jack.

So, the gruop left the mall and rode the bus home. Before going inside Lizzy asked her Mom to show her where the super glue was so Aaron and Keri could sneak Link inside.

Link thought about what they could possibly mean by the word church. However it wouldn't be long until he figured out what it meant.


	5. Chapter 5 bus rides and girl cries

Link awoke the next day and quickly got dressed. As he pulled on his blue and neon yellow shirt Link couldn't help but feel scared. What was church like? What sort of people were there? Would they be kind? How was he supposed to keep his cover as Lizzy's cousin? These were questions that rattled around in Links head constantly until he stepped into the church bus.

"Well good morning! What's your name?" said the tall, thin man driving the bus.

"Uh. I'm Jimmy." said Link shortly. Link blinked in confusion. Who was this man and why did he speak to him on sight?

"Oh. Hey Jimmy. This is our youth pastor Jason." said Keri winking. Link caught on to that meaning even if he didn't know what that meant he should go along with it.

"Oh yes. Jason. I've heard a lot about you. So glad to meet you." said Link extending his hand out to Jason. Lizzy passed them smiling. He hadn't missed a beat. Just like they had rehearsed.

"Nice to meet you why don't you take a seat and we'll get acquainted." said Jason. Link was at first hesitant but sat down in the row as close to the driver's seat as he could. Aaron stepped on and sat with Link. Seeing that Link had sat up front Lizzy prompted Keri to go sit over there too. Lizzy and Keri were almost to their seats by Link Lizzy's head was assaulted with a ball of paper. Lizzy froze and turned with one eye squinted.

"Alright. Who threw that?" said Lizzy looking around and gave up looking for the perpetrator and sat down next to Keri. Just before the bus drove off Lizzy spotted Jack running toward the bus. He was waving his arms over his head and running as fast as he could.

"Well, well. If it isn't Jack! Hey buddy. What going on?" said Jason as he opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late P.J. I couldn't find my Ipad." said Jack sitting next to Lizzy.

"No. It's fine Jack." said Jason closing the door.

"P.J? What does that mean?" said Link.

"You know. As in Pastor Jason." Said Jack.

"Oh right. I forgot. Umm... I've never been to church before so what exactly happens when you go?" said Link as he began to swing his legs.

"You've never been to church before?! Lizzy said you were a hard-core Christian!" said Jason with a surprized expression on his face.

"Oh goddesses!" said Link.

"What?!" said Jason slamming on the break.

"Uhh..." said Link in confusion.

"He really likes greek mythology. He likes video games too." said Jack changing the subject. Little did he know what that would do to the conversation.

"Oh. So you're one of Lizzy's people." said a voice from behind her. Lizzy growled under her breath.

"Well Jennette, I guess we all can't spend our parents into hopeless debt buying ankle boots now can we?" said Lizzy hoping that would shut her up. Sure enough, it didn't. Of course it didn't, Jennette's mouth was huge!

"Well of course not. You just spend it on things like energy bracelets and necklaces that are strangely stylish for someone with absolutely no taste do to the fact she has no brain."

"Yo. Back off on the insults please. This girl is like my best friend and I don't appreciate talk like that and if you continue I will have to hurt you." said Jack. Lizzy facepalmed.

"Jack don't loop yourself in with a loser like me." said Lizzy.

"Hey all of you stop throwing insults. I mean it." said Jason.

"So Jimmy, what video games do you like to play?" said Jason. Link had no clue what to say. So he said the first thing he could think of.

"Call of duty." said Link. Jason slammed on the brakes. The people in front of them braked suddenly and the church bus made a quick swerve to miss it.

"Really? Call of duty? You don't seem the type." said Jason. The bus slowed and jerked to a stop. the door opened and everyone got up and ran out the door shoving Lizzy in the process. Especially Jennette. Link hurried along Jennette's side and shoved her to the ground on his way by. Jennette went berserk.

"Gah! You little twit! I'm going to kill you! Pastor Jason! Jimmy is not supporting his local chivalry! Ugh! This is a new skirt! Can you help me up please?" said Jennette to Jason who was standing right in front of her which made him wonder why she was yelling. Jason quickly pulled her up and walked away without a word. Link was waiting by the door when Jason got there with Jennette following close behind. Link held the door opened but let go of the handle just before Jennette tried to enter. The door slammed closed and Link glared as he spoke.

"I support my local chivalry to those who deserve it. You leave my cousin alone and I'll be a saint." said Link. He yanked the door open and gestured inside.

"Welcome ma'am. We're glad you're here." said Link with a smile on his face.

"An honest, ambitious man." said Jennette. Jennette leaned in and kissed Link right on the mouth. Link jumped back. Jennette walked in as she turned back and winked as she blew a kiss to Link and gestured for him to call her. Link ran inside and was stopped by Jason.

"Look. I know Jennette wasn't being nice but I don't want you doing things like that. Okay?" said Jason.

"Okay. How old is she?"

"To old to be behaving like that. She's almost fifteen." said Jason. Link froze.

"SHE'S FIFTEEN?!" said Link.

"Yeah what'd she d-"

"She just got done kissing me!" said Link with a permanetly scarred look on his face.

"WHAT?! JENNETTE GET IN HERE!" said Jason looking even more angry than he did when Link shoved Jennette. Jennette ran quickly from the pool table where she was flirting with some other guys.

"Jennette, is what Jimmy just told me true?"

"What? That we're cool now? Yup, you bet we're nothing but friend's n-"

"You just kissed him didn't you?!"

"Why would you say that?" Just then Jasons wife came in and saw the look on Jimmy's face.

"What's going on?" she said in a sweet, loving, and gentle voice.

"Angelina, Thank goodness! We have a situation." said Jason.

"What happened?" Jason explained quickly while Jennette ocaisionally interjected with a scoff.

"Well Jennette, We told you if you did something else we were going to have to talk to your parents, let's give them a call." said Angelina. She reached into her purse and opened her phone. Jannette began to cry.

"Jimmy! Why did you do this? I thought we had something special!" said Jennette. Angelina walked away with her and had her wait in the green room and had her friend Ally wait with her.

"Sorry you had to be her target on your first day here. She had bad experiences when she was younger so she does that to people sometimes." said Jason. Link began to walk away but then stopped. A question had entered his mind.

"If she does things like this, why don't you not let her come back?" said Link.

"God doesn't turn anyone away if they come. So, we shouldn't either." he said.

"Okay." Link didn't feel like asking why he said God instead of godesses. Later things would be different.

**Okay Chapter five finished. Chapter six will come soon. Please know that the part where Jason says the stuff about God was not me trying to force my religion in you. That would be totally lame. If you are a muslim or buddist or any other religion I say more power to you. I'm a very open person and I would never want to hurt anyone.**

**-Lizalu9.**


	6. Chapter 6 What just happend?

Link stepped into the fan-shaped room and breathed deeply. New culture, new clothes, new friends, new enemies, new words even. Link wasn't sure if those were code words but Lizzy said never to say them. Link looked to his right and saw the gallery where he was going to sit. He stepped up the stairs quickly and sat on the pew. Or at least that's what he thought they called them. The music started five minutes after he entered. Everyone was standing, stamping their feet, raising their hands, clapping, and some of them were shouting. Link leaned over and tapped Aaron's arm.

"What kind of ceremony is this? Are they speaking a different language?"

"Not yet. They just might though."

"What?"

"Stop talking to me or the ushers are going to come try to shut us up."

"What? Are the ushers low priests?"

"Sure. Yeah. Sure. Just act like you're singing. Seriously."

"Okay" said Link. The service was confusing.

'What on earth is going on?' thought Link. Then he saw a man on the front row stand up and started walking toward the stage. This was a good sign according to most kids he spoke to.

"Link. Pass this to Lizzy." said Jack. Link grabbed the note but before he passed it he decided he would read it. The paper was pink. Wha?! The note read as followed:

Lizzy,

Time for me to confess. I like you. A lot. I hope you understand what I mean. Let's go out sometime.

-Jack.

'Wait what?' thought Link.

"Liz. What does go out mean?" said Link.

"What? Oh, you got a love letter." said Lizzy. Lizzy snatched the letter out of Link's hand. Her eyes widened and her brow furrowed as she read it.

"What the crap?!" said Lizzy out loud right in the middle of prayer. Everyone looked streight at her. Lizzy thought frantically on what to do.

"Uhh... Err... Pastor! My friend has a testimony to share!" said Lizzy. Before Link knew what was happening, Lizzy grabbed his wrist and held up his hand.

"Wait, what are you doing?" said Link in a frantic whisper.

"Just play it cool man. Smile and nod your head."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" said Lizzy in a loud whisper. Link reluctantly smiled and nodded his head.

"Ah. A testimony. From a young one too. Come on young man! Let's hear it!" said the pastor. Link looked at Lizzy frantically.

"What am I supposed to talk about?"

"Your life."

With that Link quickly walked up the steps to the stage and greeted the pastor with a shake of the hand.

"Young man, it brings my heart joy to see such young people willing to tell their stories. Tell me what is your name?"

Link was so scared he nearly wet his pants. His eyes were wide open. More than usual.

'come on Link. You can do this.' He thought to himself.

"L- Jimmy." He said putting on his most cheesy grin.

"Everyone this is Jimmy." said the pastor gesturing toward Link. Without another word the pastor stepped off the stage. Link looked out on the faces before him.

"HI!" he said vibrantly. The crowd laughed momentarily. Link continued.

"I'm Jimmy. I'm from..." Link thought a moment. " A far away place." They laughed again. "And I'm an orphan." he paused again. No laughter this time. "Anyway, I used to live on an island with very few people. My grandmother is raising me and was raising my sister when..." Link got slightly sad. He shoved that feeling aside and kept going. "Until one day there was... an attack on my island. My sister got taken in the process and now I'm going to fight my way through all sorts of hell and furry to get her back. I know the goddesses are with me and guide my sword, but I'm still scared. Any questions?" He looked around and saw several hands up. He picked the woman in green. His favorite color.

"Yes. You. The one Wareing the best color the goddesses ever made."

"I was wondering young man. What did you mean when you said "goddesses?""

'What is she talking about? She should know by now she's got to have grandchildren by now.' thought Link.

"What do you mean? You know the goddesses. Hylia, Farore, Nyru, Din. The four goddesses. Hylia made Din, Nyru, and Farore. Din, Nyru, and Farore made everything else. Like a joint effort to make everything. How come you didn't know this? You've got to at least have grandchildren by now! How could you go through life so ignorant? Oh, well. There are those who go uneducated. Next question. Yes you."

"So, how come you were talking about swords?" said the man with a long beard.

"Maybe I like swords. Next question." said Link scanning the crowd. He saw a boy about the age of eight raising his hand.

"Did the goddesses create you and me?"

"Sort of. Partially it was your mother, father, and some time alone in their home" He went on for all of ten more minutes explaining all of the crap about goddesses and what not and then dismissed the church. Lizzy about suffocated due to the fact that she was laughing historically. Link approached them and wondered why they were so red.

"What? Is there a floor master somewhere? See, this is why I should have brought my sword!"

"No. It's just... Do you have any idea how much the pastors are going to hate you now?" said Lizzy trying not to wet her pants.

"Quick run and hide! The pastor is coming!" said Aaron. All of them got up ran off. Link followed close behind Jack.

"Hey, wait!" said a voice behind them. It was Lizzy. Jack stopped and waited for her to catch up. Once they regrouped behind the building they began to walk home. They all jumped in surprize when a horn honked behind them. It was Jason.

"Hey guys! Come to lunch with us!" he said After he rolled down the window. Lizzy Nodded appreciatively and opened the door to his silver SUV. Jack followed. Soon they were all on their way to eat. Then Lizzy realized some thing tomorrow was scool and Link would have to deal with the slickers.

**So, I present My next chapter! Sorry it took forever. I'll try to keep them coming!**


	7. Chapter 7

"So, Jimmy is related to you, how?" said Jason.

"Ah, He's my,.. Cousin." she said. She felt bad for lying. "On my moms side."

"Yeah. Jim's really cool." said Jack.

"So, Jimmy. Are you interested in music?" said Jason. He was looking for a good musician for the band.

"Oh, yes! Almost as interested in it as I am in soup." said Link.

"Soup?"

"Mmhm. I love soup."

"So, what instrument do you play?"

"Actually, I'm a maestro."

"What, really? So, you must write music, right?"

"Uhh, yeah, I guess." The waiter approached their table for drink orders.

"What can I get for you young man?" said the waiter in his most polite tone.

"I'll have a pint of ale and a large glass of milk!" said Link. Liz was shocked and could see an enormous amount of questions coming. Liz knocked her fork under the table.

"I'll get it." said Jack. Lizzy and Jack ducked under the table for a quick conversation. Unfortunately, Jason ducked under too.

"So, your cousin's an interesting character." he said. Liz was not expecting this and in reaction jumped with a screech and hit her head on the bottom of the table.

"Ow! Why me?" she said rubbing her now sore head. Link ducked under the table and shoved the mouth of a glass bottle in her mouth. She had no choice but to swallow.

"What did you just drink? What is that?" said Jack.

"Health potion. I heard you hit your head. You should feel better now right?" he said. 'Why?' thought Lizzy. 'Do these situations always happen to me?' Liz crawled out from under the table with her fork.

"Umm... And what can I bring for you ma'am?" said the waiter.

"Root beer. Oh and can we have chips and queso too?" 'I'll need something stronger if this conversation goes where I think it's going.' she thought.

"So, show me some of your music." said Jason.

"Okay." said Link. Link turned and grabbed some papers out of the pocket of Liz's backpack.

"What are you doing?" Liz whispered as she realized Link was grabbing her music.

"Improvising." Link handed Jason the page. Liz realized as he began to read that it was a song for a musical she was writing. A song called "The turn of phrase." It was a song for a scene when a girl is getting nervous about talking to her youth pastor. The emotions expressed were very personal and most likely, Jason would be asking about it later.

"Wow, very deep. I like it." he said handing it back.

"Yeah? Thanks! Do write Mr. Jason?"

"I do. I write messages."

"To who?"

"To my students."

"You're a teacher?"

"Yes."

"How many students do you have?"

"It varies from week to week."

"You guys only have school once a week?"

"Oh, Jason! I thought of a new theme for camp!" said Jack who was attempting to change the subject. So, Jason and Jack talked for a few minutes about the quote "Capital idea." Liz was completely dismayed at what had happened.

"So, you believe in witch craft. Jimmy?" said Jason unexpectedly.

"What? No! You think that just because of the potion, don't you?"

"Perhaps. What is that stuff?"

"It's fruits, veggies, and juice." said Keri, finally speaking. Keri kicked Jack under the tent, hoping he would catch on.

"Oh, yeah. It's, like a smoothie. But, the ingredients have been proven to help with pain." said Jack.

"Yeah, like aspirin." said Lizzy.

"Oh, can I get the recipe?" said Jason.

"I...I Uh... Ah..." Link was at a loss you words. Then he pulled himself together.

"I don't remember the whole thing. I'll find it for you." said Link.

"Okay then. So, where did you hear about the goddesses?" said Jason.

"That's what I grew up around."

"What kind of culture was on this island you grew up on?"

Liz decided they could trust Jason and they had to tell him the truth.

"You know what's interesting, Liz and Jack have talked about those goddesses before." Jason said eyeing the two. "Care to explain?" he said suspiciously.

Liz took in a deep breath.

"Jason, I have to tell you something." she said bravely.

"What?"

"Jimmy... Isn't Jimmy. This guy here... Is Link." she said quietly.

"Wait. As in..?" said Jason as he searched his memory.

"As in the guy from Zelda. The video game series." said Jack.

"You mean that game series you and Liz are obsessed with?"

"Hey, I'm... Okay, maybe I am obsessed, but seriously he's the real deal." said Liz.

"You mean to tell me that your cousin, Jimmy, is actually a video game character, and is trying to get back home, and your the only one who can help?" said Jason. Liz, Keri, and Jack nodded.

"Sounds made up to me." he concluded.

"That because it is." said an unknown voice.

"What? Who said that?" said Liz.

"It's me. Lizalu9." said the voice.

"Wait, you sound like me!" said Liz.

"Who are you talking to?" said Jason.

"Quiet. Hold on a moment." said Lizzy.

"That's cause I am you. Or, well, you are me. You are basically what I would be in a book."

"Wait, so I'm just a figment of your imagination?!" said Liz, instinctively looking up toward the ceiling.

"Yes. So is everyone else. Don't let your youth pastor know he's in the book too."

"Wait, why are you putting me in this awful situation?! This sucks! How am I supposed to get him back?! Oh, and another thing, how am I supposed to bring him to school tomorrow?"

"Relax, enjoy the ride! You'll see. It'll be brilliant!" said Lizalu9. Then the voice stopped. It was gone.

"You can't be serious!" Said Liz.

"What just happened?" said Jack.

"Never mind. You know what, if you don't believe me, then fine. I'll find someone who does." The waiter came, bringing drinks.

"What would you like sir?" said the waiter taking meal orders.

"Potato soup." Liz groaned. Of course.

**And there you have the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. More to come. Very, very soon.**

**-Lizalu9. : )**


End file.
